


Gods and consequences

by MachiMaquiaveli



Series: Consequences [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consequences, Everything has Consequences, God!Tony, Loki is a little piece of shit, Tony cannot make anybody to actually listen to him, Tony hates his job, somehow Thor compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: Tony is desperate because whatever he does someone will lose, how do you set apart what you want and what you need? And how do you explain that to Asgard's princes Thor and Loki before is too late?(Even if it says part 4 you don't have to read the previous one to understand it, although it gives you some context)
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Series: Consequences [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1149650
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Gods and consequences

**Author's Note:**

> omg, I can't believe and I'm finally continuing this, it's been so long, but I got distracted with other projects and then suddenly I remembered this was still on my to-do list! 
> 
> Thank you to [Assamandra](%E2%80%9Dusers/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra%E2%80%9D) for encouraging me to keep writting :)
> 
> Hope you like it and happy new year :)

Tony stirred in his bed, a beautiful voice calling him to wake up but he didn’t want to. He knew the day was about to be as awful as you could imagine and there was nothing in his power he could do to avoid it. Yet the voice kept insisting.

“Tony, if you wake up now you will see something really cute,” the voice tried to bribe him.

“If we stay in bed you will see something cute,” he replied.

“Really?” asked the voice with incredulity.

“Well,” Tony said, starting to move as he took off his pajamas. “Maybe not cute but definitely something worth seeing.”

The voice let out a small laugh, the kind of laugh he used when he was embarrassed but not mad.

“You are so silly.”

Tony finally opened his eyes to see his boyfriend’s red checks and his smile. God, Tony loved that smile.

“You are silly,” he replied, jumping over the other man.

“No! Tony! Enough with your games,” he pleaded between giggles.

“Sorry brucie, but you woke up the dragon and now you deal with the consequences.”

Bruce busted into laughs while Tony laughed as well and filled him with kisses. After a few minutes though, Bruce grabbed him by the arms and trapped him on a bear hug.

“I know you don’t want to go but you can't hide, it would only make things worse,” he said.

Tony grunted.

“I hate it when you are right.”

“I’m so sorry honey.”

“Families are a mess, but inmortal families? That’s just a recipe for disaster, is a fucking miracle we haven’t killed each other already, although that could change.”

“Are you talking about your father?”

Bruce made it sound like a question but he already knew the answer, for the last few months they have had the same conversation.

“I just don’t understand why they are so stubborn, I warned them about how this is going to end.”

“You told me that sometimes what looks like a curse is a bliss in disguise.”

“Yes, but in this case nothing good will come out of this, either I lose my father or I condemn Asgard.”

Tony moved a little so his head rested on his boyfriend's chest, Burce hugged him.

“I hate everybody,” Tony complained. “So pity, so prideful, so… so cowards all of them!”

Bruce kissed Tony’s head, letting him complain until he felt better.

“Thank you,” Tony suddenly changed the mood and hugged Bruce with his entire body.

“Tony?” Asked Bruce in surprise. “what has gotten into you?”

“Nothing, I just felt I had to tell you how much I appreciate you being here with me, you are my safe rock when the world floods and I feel like going mad. You are my favorite being in the universe.”

Bruce smiled fondly, tears coming to his eyes.

“You are also my favorite being in the universe,” he replied hugging Tony back.

“Thank you,” Tony said one last time, kissing him slowly and passionately. “See you in a few hours.”

Tony jumped out of the bed with his clothes in his hands calling for the guardian of the bridge. He dedicated one last moment to check on Bruce before entering in the magical getaway of the rainbow bridge.

****

As soon as he got to the palace, Tony went to his chambers and changed. _< <Damn those fashion victims>>_ ; Tony mumbled under his breath as he saw all of Asgard’s nobility entering the castle. He was hiding in an adjacent room until it was time to get in. He didn’t feel strong enough to face anybody right now, not Thor much less his father. But fate is capricious as Tony knew and not a moment later both showed in the room. He bowed to greet them.

“Well met prince Thor, well met father, may the wind be always at your back.” Tony said.

Loki bowed as well.

“Well met son, may the sun shine warm upon your face,” he said.

But Thor ignored all courtesy and rushed to hug Tony.

“Well met nephew, you don’t have to be so formal with me, you know that.”

Tony felt oppressed under the hug but said nothing about it or about the fact that, no matter what Thor said, if he dared to not show a proper greeting the queen and king of Asgard would swoop his ass. Luckily Thor didn’t seem to care about his lack of answer as he kept talking.

“Tell me Anthony, what can you see about my future? Will this be the greatest coronation ceremony or not?”

Tony gulped, he had to word carefully his answer or he could send everything to an unwanted path. Sometimes, being the god of consequences could be pretty annoying. The only thing more annoying was to be incapable of seeing the consequences of your own acts.

“You will reign a prosperous land, you will be acknowledged as a wise and fair king and you will reign for many years to come.”

Thor put him down.

“I see you avoided my question,” he said with a frown.

“I cannot fully say what I see or not, I can only say that sometimes what seems a curse is a blessing in disguise.”

Thor frowned even more.

“You are very much like your father, you speak in riddles to make fun of me.”

“Never to make fun of you my dear brother,” Loki interrupted. “But there are things he cannot say for sure since fate is not set in stone.”

Thor stopped for a moment, it seemed he was meditating.

“A blessing in disguise, uh?”

“Only if you prove worthy and know where to look,” Tony winked.

Thor laughed as father and son relaxed.

“I am worthy!” Thor boomed swinging his hammer as Tony cheered. It was always easy to cheer his uncle Thor if he mentioned being worthy. Excitedly Thor left the room leaving Loki and Tony alone.

“This is your last chance father, refrain and abort your plans,” Tony warned him in a low voice.

“I have no idea what you are talking about son,” was Loki's calm answer.

“Yes you do, and I risk much by talking to you about it but my love for you always comes first.”

“If you love me so much help me to succeed.”

“What you want and what you need, what should I do?” Tony was heartbroken seeing how stubborn his father was. After all their suffering he really thought his father had learned a thing or two.

“What do you want?” Loki asked back.

“What I want I cannot have since I’m not the god of time travel.”

“Then you can only move forward and look for the best outcome for you.”

“As you wish father.”

Tony bowed again and left. Even as a bastard he was still part of the royal family and he had to attend Thor’s coronation. He sighed as everything unrevealed in front of him as he had predicted. His father had to pull one last prank and ruin the festivities. Thor misinterpreted Tony’s words and thought it was the perfect opportunity to show Jotunheim what he was made of but instead he was humiliated and vanished to Midgard. And once he was sure Odin had fallen in one of his odinsleep, he went to see his father one last time.

“Please father, don’t” Tony pleaded.

“The prank worked better than I had ever hoped, why did you try to stop me son?” Loki asked, visibly offended.

“Please father, stop with your machinations and let the current events solve by themselves.”

“I’m a Jotun, a monster, which makes you in return half Jotun, half human, doesn’t bother you?”

“No.”

“Then you obviously can’t see the big picture,” Loki sneered.

“I am the big picture!” Tony snapped. “I am your consequences. You got lucky once, don’t tempt fate again.”

Loki’s features hardened and Tony knew he had made a great mistake. He lowered his head in defeat.

“I apologize for my rudeness, father, my king, I will leave now.”

Tony bowed and left without further words. He rushed to the rainbow bridge.

“Leave me out of this,” were his last words to Heimdall before disappearing.

***

Bruce jumped in surprise when his boyfriend came back earlier than expected. He was still wearing those Asgardians clothes he hated so much and it was obvious he hadn’t showered in a while. Bruce feared the worst.

“Everything happened as bad as it should,” Tony said in defeatness. “I will lose my father to the mad titan but we will prevent a bloodbath.”

Bruce ran to hug him.

“I’m so sorry, Tony,” he said. “Wish I could have helped.”

Tony hugged him back.

“Thank you. But nothing can be done now.” Tony was on the verge of tears.

“What if I tell you about my newest project? I think I have found a way to amplify your protection spells in our house to the entire street.”

Tony beamed, he loved to do mathmagic talking with Bruce. Only one thing could top it.

“Can you tell me all of it naked in our bed?” He asked.

Bruce snorted.

“Sure I can.”

“What are you waiting for? Get off your clothes.”

Bruce smiled as Tony eagerly motioned him to take off his clothes. Suddenly he stopped, which made Bruce worry.

“Before I forget, tomorrow we must go shopping,” Tony said.

“Shopping?” Asked Bruce incredulously. “What for?”

“I need a chemistry set.”

Bruce rubbed his temples.

“Tony, you are speaking in riddles again but I don’t like where this is going.”

Tony grabbed Bruce's hands making his best puppy eyes.

“I promise you it is a good thing. It’s Peter’s birthday, nothing else.”

“Peter? You mean our neighbour's nephew?”

“Do you know any other Peter? I think the poor guy doesn’t expect anything because it’s been a tough year for them and I thought we should do something nice.”

“You say that but you make puppy eyes, you are up to something. You didn’t choose that present for nothing.” Bruce frowned as his resolution crumbled.

“The kid is a genius, if nurtured, he will go far, further than I can imagine.”

Bruce sighed.

“Fine. But only because I would hate to see his dreams broken.”

“Yes! You are the best Brucie bear.”

Tony kissed him hard.

“Although it is going to look a bit weird, two adults with no kids showing up to a kid’s birthday party,” Bruce commented.

“Don’t worry about that, he will never know it’s from us. We will leave it there and make it look like somebody got the wrong address. And since nobody will claim it at the post office they will keep it.”

“Wait, what? Tony! Why would you do that? What are you not telling me?”

“Sorry my dear, that’s a professional secret,” Tony winked at Bruce and ran.

“Professional secret my ass, come here and confess,” Bruce ordered.

“Come and get me,” Tony called him from upstairs with a sultry voice.

“Oh? That’s what you want? Fine, two can play that game.”

Tony squealed in surprise as Bruce chased after him. They could ignore for a few days the weight on their shoulders as the pieces came into place.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for kudos and comments. Have a nice day :-*


End file.
